spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Kirby
Contents hide*1 Welcome! *2 Sponged Together Season 9 *3 The Sponged Together Movie *4 Sure! *5 Season 11 *6 Fan-Art *7 Answer *8 Hi *9 Fixed *10 Thanks *11 I WILL *12 Please *13 ????????????????????? *14 Welcome To Sea Paradise Stuff? *15 The Answer *16 Thanks for editing! *17 Need Help! *18 Joined? *19 Squidward In "Sponged Together" *20 Hello! *21 The Series The Thoughtful wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() { if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle();}}); edit Welcome! edit Sponged Together Season 9 Since it seems like I kind of ended "Sponged Together" for no reason, an added a spot for a 9th season. I would like it to begin after the movie, but add as many episodes as you like, and I'll have this season go slower this time. --User:Deetfeet :) --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 08:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) edit The Sponged Together Movie hey, you made some really nice "Sponged Together" episodes, could you help think of some ideas for the movie? You can enter them here: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Deetfeet/The_%22Sponged_Together%22_Movie:_The_Movie!! Thanks! --User:Deetfeet edit Sure! I'm glad to create stuff for people and I will create title cards for your episodes! --TheBiggestEdFan 18:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Thanks!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 18:31, 23 August 2009 edit Season 11 I wondered, about this Season 11, if I could help write the episodes? --TDM : Always here to help but only one thing : Call me Data 08:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK,you can help write,Data.--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 16:09, 24 August 2009 edit Fan-Art Hello SuperSaiyanKirby, Recently we posted a fan-art page today where you can post your fan-art of SpongeBob! Click here to take a look at the page you can your fan-art on. If you need help with anything, contact me on my talk page! Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) edit Answer Just put the title and description, just don't use a Graph or a title card (Create the episode page for that) --Spongeman537 00:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) edit Hi THX!I can help.SpongeBob123 21:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) edit Fixed Sorry about that. --Manta-bee 01:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) edit Thanks thanks for being my friend but why? Spongefan2 12:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 i like $ money Excuse me, but are you from Canada? --Manta-bee 13:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) NO! I'm a USA resident! --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 13:55, October 3,2009 (UTC) Oh.... --Manta-bee 13:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) okay.. now can you tell me why are you my friendSpongefan2 03:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 Because you had none. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:35, October 4,2009 (UTC) ahh.. what that means? and none what??Spongefan2 03:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 What what means and none:No friends I mean! --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:49, 4 October 2009 (UTC) You people made my brain explode!--Etenitey the hedgehog 23:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog edit I WILL in your userpage there is an image and said why wont anyone use this i will use it in my gallery userpage because i like it Spongefan2 04:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 Alright. Sounds like fun. --Manta-bee 10:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It's a team-up with the IJLSA Adventures and SpongeBob Rangers Ninja Storm,but Sponge321 wouldn't accept it nor the episode. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 09:29, 4 October 2009 (UTC) edit Please hey can you please make more new episode why won't everyone creates new episode in the spin-off everybody's paradise on disaster can you make more T_T Spongefan2 13:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) edit ????????????????????? why isThe New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants not directed to its own page? Not your user page? --Etenitey the hedgehog 23:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog edit Welcome To Sea Paradise Stuff? I'm coming to you as you're a head writer on the show. I made a new title card like the on on WTSP's page, and a possible picture of Andy. Please comment. Title card.Andy?--Ripper The Fox-Hogdouken Studios 21:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) edit The Answer Since it's Flash, to save it as an image, you'll have to press Print Screen, then paste it to MS paint. But you'll also have to crop it to fit. --Manta-bee 05:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) edit Thanks for editing! Hey! It's me MissAppear869. Thanks for editing SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures. Please coment on my talk page. User:MissAppear869 Your welcome. User:SuperSaiyanKirby 14:29, 6 December 2009 (UTC) edit Need Help! How did you put that logo on the Patrick Star Show? I tried so many times to get it right! Can you please help me on the template for the Sandy Show Logo? Please comment on my talk page. User: MissAppear869 The Sandy Show Logo. Wait, Never Mind. I think I got! edit Joined? Hey SuperSaiyanKirby, when you edit one episode from SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures, how come you didn't put your user name in workers? Please comment on my talk page. User:MissAppear869 edit Squidward In "Sponged Together" Hey, Squidward left Sponged Together at the end of like, season 5, your ideas are good, but they don't make sense because Squid's not there. Thank you. --Deetfeet 13:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet edit Hello! Hello! Do you like Kirby? Just asking because your user has the name Kirby in it. User: KirbySquirrel edit The Series The Thoughtful Hello! You are invited to The Series The Thoughtful. What do you think? Waiting for answer. Thanks for joining! (Waiting for works(Please!)) (PS. You write job writer - Do you mean Second Position, Third Position or Back Contents hide*1 About me *2 My contributions *3 My favorite pages *4 My IJLSA Award *5 My Awards for Spongefan2's IJLSA Contest wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() { if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle();}}); edit About me Mai profile.NOT A WIKI LOGO!''This is ''ME! If you wanna learn more about me,go to SpongeBobfanpants.wikia.com. edit My contributions *User contributions edit My favorite pages *Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! *Favorite page #2 *Favorite page #3 Great Plan! Why won't anyone use this image!?/**/Do you like Nickelodeon? A.Yes 12 B.No 1 The poll was created at 00:24 on November 13, 2009, and so far 13 people voted.Please wait, submitting your vote... *Series 1January 15, 2010Series 1 isn't over! Series 2 and more is being brought back! I wanted to add more episodes to Series 1, but someone did it only in a few days! **0 comments **Read full post *SSJ's Best IJLSA WorkDecember 18, 2009What episode do you think I did great? Will it be: *#Squiddy Go Evil! *#It's Not the End of the World! *#The Return *#A New Villain *#Robot Elimination *#Cold Shoulder *#Siblings Unite! *#He Quits!? *#Captain Magma vs. Captain Unibrow *#Prisoned *#The Big Muffin Problem *#Dirty No More *#Crime Into the Studios *#EVIL Fever *#I'm A Winner *#Robotic Super Hero *#An Atomical Replacement *#A Dimensional Death Trap You decide! **5 comments **Read full post *NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!October 18, 2009Great news! If you live in Canada, and watch SpongeBob on YTV, then it's going to be on a new network! That's right, Nickelodeon is finally coming to Canada and SpongeBob will be on! Isn't that great!? **13 comments **Read full post *Shows That Should've Been on Fox Kids(AKA:If Fox Kids is Still running)September 27, 2009These are show sthat should've been on FoX Kids???????????????????? Shows that should've aired with Attack of the Killer Tomatoes,Bobby's World,Fun House,Peter Pan and the Pirates,Piggsburgh Pigs!,Tom and Jerry Kids,and Zazoo U: Category:Seasons Category:Seasons